


Fancomic: Heart of Hart

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob pops up out of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Heart of Hart

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

밥 술집 이름이 두메인즈 도메인 Doumain's Domain 인 거 보고 빵터져서 나도 말장난을 섞어 그려봄.   
닉 피졸라토 이런 말장난 너무 좋다.  
첫 칸의 카멜 담배갑은 사진 편집해 붙여 넣었습니다.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I add a rough translation to comments page if possible.  
> It might not be a good one though, because my English is limited.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you:)


End file.
